


Our Safe Place

by LunarEclipse



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heartbreak, Protective Max, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Link left for Hong Kong, Phoebe is left broken hearted.Luckily, she'll always have a safe place with her brother Max.





	Our Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Sunday and finished it at midnight, it counts as three fics in three days.  
This isn't Thundercest, if you wanna read it as that then "bone appetit!" but I wrote it in mind of a close sibling bond.
> 
> Anyway! Onto the story!
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Phoebe looked into the mirror with a blank expression, she held it for several seconds before her hands started trembling next to her sides.

"Damnit!" She shouted, slamming her hands down on the sink in front of her, a weak sob escaping her, her hair surrounded her face as she hunched over, soft sobs spilling past her lips.

"F-ffuc-" a sob cut her off and she peered up at herself in the mirror, bags under her eyes and tears sliding down her flushed and swollen face, her makeup a mess. Something in her broke as she stared at her pathetic reflection and her eyebrows pulled down, her lips pulling up into a quivering smile that she couldn't hold. 

A wretched cry left her throat and she fell to her knees, crying so loudly she had to dig her teeth into a shaking hand to muffle the sounds.

Praying she hadn't waken any of her family up Phoebe curled in on herself, flicking a hand to bring her phone over from the sink. 

The tears kept sliding down her ruddy cheeks unbidden as she unlocked her phone, something nasty clenching in her chest as she stared at the photo of her Link as her backround.

A combination of a laugh and a sob left her as she traced her now ex boyfriend's face on the small screen.

She had wanted him  _ to stay. _ But she couldn't keep him here. Not when there was a whole city waiting for him, not when his life's dream was laid out in front of him like this.

They had both decided to end it, even ended it on good terms.

_ That didn't help the ugly feeling in her chest. _

It was threatening to overwhelm her, this acidic feeling in her chest. It made her head throb and she constantly felt like throwing up from the pain in her chest.

A knock on the door startled her and she shot up, covering her mouth and leaning forward against the sink, trying to get herself to stop crying.

"Pheebs? Is that you?" It was Max. Phoebe froze for a moment before turning on the sink, pretending to be washing her face, or her hands, anything to get rid of him while she was like this.

"I'll be out in a second!" She yelled, her voice rough. There was a moment of silence before Max spoke again.

"Are you crying?" His voice sounded incredulous and Phoebe grit her teeth, turning off the sink and backing herself up against the wall. She leaned back against it and slowly slid to the ground, the tears started to spill down her cheeks again.

"Just go away!" She wailed, weeping as she tangled her hands in her hair, the sobs starting to escape her again. What did she care if he knew she was crying? It's not like he'd care.

There was another quiet moment, and Phoebe relaxed slightly, leaning her head back and pulling her knees to her chest. 

Weak cries slipped past her lips, and knowing Max left she let them, not trying to muffle the pain she was feeling.

The lock turned on the door and it opened, she had no time to react as Max slid in, closing the door behind him. He turned and stopped short at the sight of her.

"Phoebe…" he trailed off, carefully concealed concern in his eyes.

Phoebe just buried her face in her arms, too tired to yell at him or run away. Her whole body shook with her bone deep sobs.

She felt the air shift next to her and peeked between her arms to see Max settling next to her.

He looked at her and flicked his hand, the cabinet under the sink opened and a washcloth floated up, the sink turned on and the washcloth wet itself before flying over to Max's waiting hand. The sink turned off and Max scooted closer, taking one of Phoebe's hands and pulling it from her face gently.

He didn't say anything as he tilted her head up and began cleaning off her face.

She sniffled and fought with herself for a moment. Giving up the fight she fell against Max, pressing her face against his shoulder as her body shook. 

"What's wrong?" Max inquired, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. It reminded Phoebe of happier times, before high school, before hero training and Max's love of evil. 

They used to be so close. She missed that.

"Link's moving to Hong Kong, we broke up." She was able to get out, curling closer to Max with a barely concealed sigh.

No matter what, Max would always be her safe place. She could only hope he knew he had a safe place with her too.

Max shifted and pulled her closer, parting his legs so she could lay between them against his chest. He hesitated a moment before pressing a kiss to her hairline and wrapping his arms around her.

"That…that fucking sucks Phoebe." He muttered into her hair, Phoebe let out a sob like laugh and brought a hand up to grab onto Max's shirt, the grip grounding.

"Yeah." She sobbed "It really fucking sucks." Max let out a little laugh at her cursing, before he squeezed her and pulled back slightly to lock eyes with her.

His eyes were warm. Caring. Phoebe felt the warmth return to her in a rush, and she grabbed onto that feeling gratefully, tired of feeling so cold. Tired of the acid on her insides.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked seriously, thumbing away a tear that escaped her eye. "Whatever it is, you name it." He tilted his head, a smirk quirking up on the edge of his lips.

"You want me to beat Link up from here?" He inquired, holding up two fingers. Phoebe let out a strained giggle and slapped his hand down gently.

"There you go." Max cooed, looking at her with a soft expression. Phoebe smiled sadly at him, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. 

"There is one thing," she started, looking down at their hands in her lap. Max merely squeezed her hand "Anything." He assured.

Phoebe looked at him again "Can you just hold me for a while, Mae?" She asked, slipping her childhood nickname in, a time where she and Max had a lisp and couldn't make the x sound. 

Max didn't answer her, merely waved his hand and summoned a blanket from the living room, the door that had swung open for the blanket closed softly. Max leaned back to get comfortable and then pulled Phoebe down.

She buried her face in his chest and he held her close, the blanket laying over them.

"I love you, Mae." Phoebe whispered, a few tears slipping past her closed eyes.

Max sighed and kissed her forehead "Love you too Phee." He mumbled and held her close as she cried herself to sleep. Drifting off soon after her.

* * *

Barb Thunderman yawned widely, scratching the side of her face as she headed to the downstairs bathroom. She had rolled her eyes fondly at Nora hogging the upstairs bathroom and headed downstairs. 

Opening the door she stretched with a groan, closing her eyes as she did so. When she opened them she froze and her heart melted.

Max lay fast asleep against the bathroom wall, Phoebe curled up against him, her face flushed and covered in tear tracks, her make-up a mess. A blanket covered them and Max groaned slightly, shifting in his sleep and pulling Phoebe closer. 

_ Protecting her. _

"Oh." Barb gasped, a hand on her mouth and her eyes burning. A loving smile curled on her lips and she shook her head, "I can wait a little longer." She told her sleeping kids fondly.

Gently tucking Phoebe's hair behind her ear, and brushing the loose bangs from Max's face, she left. Locking the door from the inside and then closing it softly.

Link's mom had called her last night and talked to her about the two breaking up. Barb had been worried about Phoebe, but realized she may need some time alone.

Judging by the peaceful look on Phoebe's sleeping face, all she had really needed was her brother.

_ Max and Phoebe fought, screamed, teased, pranked and harassed each other; but they loved each other. They would always be each other's safe place. Two halves of a whole, neither complete without the other. _

_ As long as they had each other? The Thunder Twins would be okay.  _

_ ~Fin _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Come yell at me on Twitter, where I accept prompts and you guys can get updates on upcoming fics @LunarEclipseLE
> 
> Have a great day/night!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> ~Luna


End file.
